warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Perfect Haunting of Lilah
Prologue :My name is Lilah. :Once, a long, long time ago, I was a warrior of ShadowClan. My name was Lillykit, then Lillypaw, and finally, Lillypetal. I was the cat every tom wanted, and every she-cat wanted to be. I knew my silky black fur shone at just the right moment at the Gatherings, when the moon was full. I knew my icy blue eyes sparkled when I was happy - or so all the toms said. I knew I had a way with words that made every cat fall in love with me. :But I also knew everything I did was wrong, a lie. Every breath I took consisted of telling toms how much I loved them, when I didn't, or how happy I was that me and a she-cat were friends, when I honestly couldn't stand anything about them. Yet, despite all my faults, everyone thought I was perfect. I did, too, for so long. :That is, until the day Avery came. :Avery was the exact opposite of me, yet she was twice as beautiful. She had long, thick, snow white fur. She had deep, extremely rare brown eyes, and a poetic way of speaking. She came to ShadowClan as a "former RiverClan cat", but I knew she was lying. I had never seen her at Gatherings, and she carried the scent of twoleg cat food. Plus, why would her name be Avery and not a warrior name? She was a kittypet, but one that had been abandoned by her owners for a while. I was so sure of it. :Once Avery had established herself as a warrior, a mentor, and finally deputy - the posistion I so envied - I had been forgotten about. The toms stopped asking me to accompany them during hunting patrols, and the she-cats stopped gossiping with me about who mated with who. I was all alone in a world I had before so loved. :But the day I came out of my shell and started living again, was the day I died. :And it all started with Avery. Chapter 1 :I had padded up to Fallendusk, a senior warrior, as happy as I had been in a long while. :"Hi," I said, my voice filled with cheer. "Do you want to go hunting with me? Eaglestar said I could lead a hunting patrol, and you've always been on my side during battles....." :Fallendusk looked at me like I was a pathetic little kit. It was the worst feeling I had ever felt, especially coming from one of my oldest "friends". "Sorry, Lillypetal, but I already promised Avery I would go on a border patrol with her." :"Oh," I replied. "Well....that's okay, I guess. I'll just go ask someone else - " I began to turn around, when Fallendusk said something else. :"I'm really sorry, Lillypetal. Maybe next time?" :I sighed, my cold breath cooling my chest. "Yeah. Next time." :With that, I padded away, hoping to find some tom or she-cat that would hunt with me. :"Mossfur!" I ran towards one of my oldest friends from kithood when I saw her. "Hunting patrol?" :She turned to face me, but I felt fire rush through my body when I saw who she was chatting with. :Avery. :"Nope, sorry, Lillypetal. I'm going on Avery's border patrol." :"You should come with us," Avery said in a soft, high voice that dripped with what probably seemed like honey - though to me, it had sounded more like venom. :"Ahh....no, thanks," I said, remembering that I had a reputation to uphold. "Eaglestar wanted me to lead a hunting patrol." :"Maybe when we get back, we can go with you?" Avery suggested, much to my annoyance. Having to sit through a patrol with her was the last thing I would've ever wanted. :Mossfur, of course, decided to back up her dear friend. "Yeah." :"No, I don't think you really should, Avery. You two would be tired after you got back, and you're the deputy and all now, so don't you think it's important you don't wear yourself out?" :Avery did nothing but blink. :Mossfur responded for her. "She's probably right, Ave. You know you've got a responsibility now. Eaglestar wouldn't want you to wear yourself out." :Avery shrugged. "I guess so." She and Mossfur then walked away, not even acknowleding me with a "goodbye", when before, Mossfur would've been the first to do so. :I watched in silence as the border patrol left the ShadowClan camp. Avery was probably gossiping about what a mouse-brained idiot I was to all my former friends. :Windfrost - who was famous for being both the ShadowClan medicine cat and also as the only true friend in the entire Clan I had left - quietly padded up behind me, then sat at my side. :"I don't see how two cats can look so different, yet act so similar," Windfrost murmured. :I had leaped to my feet before I even realized what I was doing. "What?!" I snarled, our noses a little less than a mouse-length apart. :"Think about it, Lillypetal - all the toms love you both, all the she-cats want to be your best friend, and you and Avery both hate each other." Windfrost braced himself, prepared for me to yell at him again. :But instead, I sat down on my haunches. "Huh. You know what? You're actually right." :Windfrost blinked. "What? I am?" :"Yes, you are." I put my head across Windfrost's neck and back area, in a sort of cat-hug. I was suddenly grateful for having a friend that told me the truth, instead of lying to make me like him more. "Thanks for being my only real friend." :"Uh....you're welcome." I had known Windfrost was embarassed. :"Awww. If only the other Clans' medicine cats were so friendly with the warriors." :I backed away from Windfrost, recognizing that false-honey voice. Surprise, surprise. It was Avery. :"Leave us alone, Avery," Windfrost snapped. It was the first time I had ever heard Windfrost be even slightly rude to her. :"Besides, shouldn't you be out with your hunting patrol?" I practically spat those words. :"Mossfur insisted I come back for you. I told her I shouldn't bother you, but she insisted. I'll just tell her you didn't want to come." :I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you'll say more than that." :Avery didn't respond, but instead let out a chuckle. With that, she walked away, back into the forest. :"I hope a fox rips her lungs out!" :Windfrost glanced at me, but he didn't seem too surprised that I would say that. :"You know I mean that, don't you?" :Windfrost nodded. "And I also know that you two would be at each other's throats if the chance arose." :I could deny anything, and nearly everyone would have believed me. :But I couldn't deny that. Chapter 2 :"Do it right, Lillypetal!" :I glared up at Avery, and I felt my muscles tense. Since what had happened yesterday, I had been trying to be kinder than usual. "I don't really see why warriors need to battle practice." :"It was Eaglestar's orders. He said we were softening. And personally, I agree that most of us are." Avery wiped her paw over her ear. She was getting on my last nerve. :"Okay then, Avery. If you know how to do the move so well, then why don't you?" :Avery's eyes widened in shock. It wasn't every day that she was challenged. "A-all right, I will." :I backed out of the way to give Avery some room. Either this would be funny, or I would be proven wrong in the thought that she couldn't do this move. :Avery rushed forward, leaped in the air, stretched out her back paw, and twisted her body in mid-air. That was exactly how I had done it :She landed on her front paws, then kicked her hind paws back, finishing the move. It had looked nearly flawless when Avery did it, considering how complicated it actually was. :"You were unbalanced when you landed," I said, somewhat jealous. It wasn't like I was lying, though. She did wobble when she landed. :"What?!" Avery's nose flared. "I did it perfectly! Perfectly, Lillypetal!" :"'Perfection' is such a strong word for it...." I muttered. :Avery turned her back from me. "I won't put up with this! I'm going to find a warrior that will actually appreciate my training them." :Once she had walked away and I couldn't see her anymore, I called out, "Good luck with that!" :I had noticed something strange about Avery today, though. Her stomach looked bulged out. Maybe she was gaining weight. But then again.... :No, she couldn't be pregnant. How could she be? She would have to tell Eaglestar and move to the nursery. :The nursery?! Suddenly, I understood. I wasn't as liked as I used to be, but I liked to think I was the next choice for deputy. Of course, if Avery became leader, she would never pick me, even though Eaglestar would. If Avery had to be moved to the nursery because she was pregnant with kits - and that was very likely, considering how many toms seemed to be in love with her - she would have to step down from deputy posistion for a while. And I would be deputy in her place! That was what she wanted to prevent. :"Lillypetal?" :I turned around, to see Windfrost was a few steps away. :"I saw that whole thing with Avery just then." :I giggled. "Were you stalking me?" :Windfrost rolled his eyes. "No, I had to tell you two that Eaglestar wants Avery to train someone else, since you two have been out here for so long." :"I know. Why couldn't we have had the training in groups?" :Windfrost shrugged. "Distraction, I guess?" :"Well....Eaglestar is a mouse-brian to let Avery train all these cats. Do you know why?" :We both said it at the same time. "She's....pregnant." :"But with who?!" I exclaimed. :Windfrost sighed. "Who knows. It could be anyone in ShadowClan." :"Or ThunderClan, or RiverClan, or...." :Me and Windfrost doubled over with laughter. I don't know how long we laughed, but it was fun to let go of all my stress for a change. :"So is that really what you think of me?" :I stopped laughing, and looked up. Avery. :I could hear the anger in her voice. "Neither of you deserve to be in ShadowClan. How dare you talk about the Clan deputy behind her back?! Whether I am pregnant or not is nobody's business. I am so ashamed! I was coming back to apologize and give you a second chance, Lillypetal, but if you think I'm going to now, you're wrong!" With that, Avery ran away, the fastest I'd ever seen a cat run. :"Maybe you should apologize," Windfrost mumbled. :I blinked slowly. I actually did feel sorry for her for a moment. But like I said, just a moment. Chapter 3 :"Hey, Lillypetal!" :I swiveled around when I heard someone call my name. It was Mossfur. :"Hi, Mossfur," I said sweetly. Maybe I could gain back a friend? :"Avery says she needs to talk to you out in the forest." :"Where at?" :"The clearing." :I blinked rapidly. It had been four days since Avery had overheard me and Windfrost talking. If she wanted to talk to me about it again, why hadn't she yet? I had thought. :"Do you have any idea what she wants to talk about?" :Mossfur shook her head. "No, sorry. I have no clue." :I sighed. "All right. Does she need to talk to me right now?" :"Immediately, she said." I studied Mossfur's face, hoping she would give something away. Yet, she seemed sincere. :"I guess I'll go," I mumbled. :A warmth filled Mossfur's eyes. "Thanks. I know she'll appreciate it." :As I headed toward the battle clearing, I had to wonder why I was doing this. What could Avery tell me that would be any use to me? But at the same time, I was drawn to Avery. I was curious. And maybe, in the end, I was just like every other cat - I actually liked Avery. :"There you are," I heard a voice coo. :I had gotten so lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed I had actually gotten to the clearing. There Avery was, grooming her long fur. :"What do you need to talk to me about?" :Avery took her time in answering, licking her paw, and then swiping it over her ear. "I really did overreact yesterday. I'm sorry. Tell Windfrost that for me, too. In fact, I've always been a little nasty to you, haven't I?" :I was surprised. Avery, the cat who had always been better at me at everything, always so rude to me, apologized? This was a scenario that only came true in my dreams. :"Why don't you come over here, so I can tell you something?" :That whole sentence made me wary. But at the moment....I was caught up in the forgiving atmosphere. I padded slowly over to Avery. What could she possibly tell me. :You could imagine how shocked I was when I felt a claw hook into my neck. :"Avery - " I choked, "W-what.....what are you doing?" :"You won't ruin my life any more," Avery hissed. :What? I thought, exasperated. This she-cat seriously thought I'' was the one ruining ''her life? It was the other way around! :"Avery! No...." :"My kits will never have to grow up near a monster like you." :That was the last thing I heard before everything went black. Chapter 4 :"You're dead, Lillypetal." :My eyes snapped open when I heard a voice say that. I looked up to see a wiry old tom, shriveled up and leaning over me. :Of course I didn't believe him, even though deep down, I knew he was telling the truth. "What do you mean?" I asked, my voice hard. :"My name is Breeze. I am one of the oldest cats in StarClan. And we would like to welcome you to our midst." :Was he purposely ignoring my question? I thought. :"What if I don't wanna be here?" The funny thing was, I actually did want to be there. But I said that, just to ruffle him up. His calmness had been getting on my nerves. :"There's no where else to go - except for the Dark Forest," he said. :I had felt my eyes widen. The Dark Forest. Why had no cat ever spoken of it when I was alive? :"It's where evil cats go." :I blinked once, twice. "Well, I don't want to go there." :Breeze nodded. "Very well, then. Come with me." :I stood up, and to my surprise, my legs felt strangely light - like they were weightless. I'd never felt a feeling like that in my legs before. :"You'll like it here in StarClan," Breeze said. "Everybody does." :I sighed. "I certainly hope so." I knew I would miss Windfrost, but otherwise, there wasn't a lot for me back at earth....at least, there wasn't anymore. :But as soon as we got to our destination, I immediately forgot about earth. :The leaves were luscious and a deep green, much more beautiful than they had ever been in Clan territory. The grass tickled my paws, bringing me back to my days as a kit, new to the world. And the cat standing on top of a large rock....her fur shone with a soft blue light. :"Welcome to StarClan, Lillypetal." :I was overwhelmed with a sudden sense of happiness - yet also a sense of not belonging. It was a strange mixture for me, considering I hadn't been happy for a long time, yet I had always secretly felt like I didn't belong in ShadowClan. :Thinking of ShadowClan made me think of Avery. Of course I never belonged there. Looking back at my old life, I had realized that all I ever did was living for everyone else. For toms. For my Clan. And now that I was dead, that didn't matter anymore. :"Please don't call me Lillypetal." :The she-cat looked confused. "What?" :"Call me....Lilah." :The reason I wanted to be called Lilah is because that was my grandmother's rogue name. She had joined ShadowClan while she was pregnant with my mother. :"Lilah?" The she-cat still looked confused, but seemed to accept it. "Okay, then. My name is Juniperstar. I was once a leader of ShadowClan." :"You were?" :"Yes, I was. But it was so long ago, no one remembers me." :"That's so horrible," I said softly. I hoped no one would remember me like that. :Juniperstar sighed. "Yes, it is. But we musn't dwell on the past. Cats of StarClan!" :Thousands of blue-glowing cats ran down from the top of a ravine, causing me to leap back and hiss. Breeze looked up at me. :"There's nothing to fear, child. They're welcoming you here." :I cocked my head to the right. "Really?" :Before he could answer, Juniperstar spoke. "To all cats of StarClan, please welcome your newest Clanmate, Lilah of ShadowClan!" :"Lillypetal?" :To my joy, I saw my mother running towards me. :"Oh, Lillypetal! It's so great to see you again!" :I stared at my paws, embarassment rushing through my body. "I go by Lilah now." :My mother's facial features hardened. "Lilah? As in....your grandmother?" :I nodded. "Is she here? Can I see her?" :My mother didn't answer me. Instead, she turned away. :"Mother? Where's grandma?" :I heard her voice shake. "She....faded away. A long time ago. I only saw her for two days after I got here." :"But.....where did she go?!" :"I don't know. No one in StarClan knows. We were always taught that in StarClan, we're here forever....but we all fade, sooner or later." :I felt my heart beating in my chest. :"But don't worry, dear! Just enjoy this moment as it is. These cats are here to celebrate you!" :"I guess you're right, mother." :As my mother padded away, I felt extremely depressed. For one thing, I couldn't shake the feeling that I didn't belong here. :For another, I was still mad that Avery had murdered me. :And that's when the perfect plan popped into my mind. :Perfect. Just like I used to be. Chapter 5 :"Who's there?" :As far as Avery could see, all there was was a black nothingness. There was nothing to see, nothing to spark her imagination into what this place could be. :As far as Avery knew, she was alone. :"Avery." :Avery glanced up, fear in her eyes. :It was lovely to see her squirm, when in her eyes all I saw before was hate. :"L-Lillypetal?" :I laughed, which frightened her even more, since she couldn't see me. :"No one here is named Lillypetal. My name....is Lilah." :Avery took a pawstep back. "L-Lilah....? Lillypetal....? What do you want?" :"I want my life back." :"W-What?!" :"I don't want to be dead anymore." :She narrowed her eyes, seeming to remember that before I was the cat she'd always stepped on. "You can't help that." :I laughed again. "Oh, but can't I?" :As I rushed into her body, I fought for control of her. In turn, she would be dead, and I would be the cat everyone adored....I would be on top again. :"L-Lilah....what're you - ?" :Finally, I opened my - Avery's - eyes. :I had succeeded. :I was myself, yes....in Avery's body. :"Avery? Wake up! You're on the morning hunting patrol!" :I - Avery? - looked up to see my old friend, Mossfur. :"Oh, sorry, Mossfur." :"Well, c'mon!" :I grunted as I stood up, not used to Avery's slightly larger body. "Go ahead, I'll catch up with you." :As Mossfur bounded away, I remembered something I needed to tell her. :"Mossfur?" :She swiveled around. "Yes?" :"Call me....Lilah." The End :Pride moment! I just finished it! Yay! If you liked that then check out my other stories, which will probably get more out-there the more I create. Self-advertisement! Category:SweetSacrifice13's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions